Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko
Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko (恋のヒメヒメぺったんこ) is the opening song of the anime-within-an-anime series Love Hime of which Onoda Sakamichi is a fan. Onoda is known to sing this song while climbing, making other climbers he passes by and spectators alike bemused about this, and he even convinced Tadokoro to sing it with him during the Inter High. Imaizumi is also seen singing this song in the shorts that end each episode. There are two versions of "Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko": one from the Yowamushi Pedal stage plays and one from the anime. The lyrics of both songs spell out the words "Yowamushi Pedal," "Souhoku," and "Hakogaku." The stage play version of the song also spells out "Hime Na No Da," while the anime version spells out "Love Hime." "Koi no hime" means love princess, and the term "pettanko" is used to describe girls with flat chests. __TOC__ Stage Play Version Rōmaji= Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hiime hime hime! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hiime hime hime! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hiime hime hime! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hime hime! Yo'ru no machi wo hitori aruite miru '''Wa'tashi no haato wa genki nai… dakedo funfunfun♪ 'Mu'kou no kabe, koetara ieru no kana? Yuuki wo dashite tobira wa hiraku yo! 'Shi'njite tsuyoku… chiisakutatte sou yo, himetteru Power (zunzun…) 'Pe'ngin mitai na yochiyochi aruki (baka ni shiteru?) 'Da'ndan kiteru yo, kiteru koko kara ga… 'Ru'n! ☆ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Ookiku naare mahou kaketemo Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Hime wa hime na no… hime nanoda! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hiime hime hime! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hiime hime hime! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hiime hime hime! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hime hime! Hime hime! 'So'ko ni iru no? Henjishite, kiiteiru? (Oi!) 'U'goita! Haato wa issho no rhythm ne funfunfun♪ 'Ho'ntou no kimochi kakusanakute ii no 'Ku'mo no ue made 'Ha'jikete tondeiku 'Ko'ko ga itamu no chiisaku datte nakami tsumatterun damon (gyugyu…) 'Ga'aruzu tooku to seiza uranai (ikkii-ichiyuu!) 'Ku'su kusu… kusugutai kedo honki nano…! Run run run♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Koi no jyumon wa mada masshiro na… Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Hime wa hime na no… Hime nanoda! 'Hi'tori tabi ni deru no '''Me ni wa mienai 'Na'mae wo yonde goran 'No'nohana no namae 'Da're mo shiranai sono namae "Love☆maji! Love☆hime! Fururetto!” Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Jikan wo tomeru koto wa dekitemo Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Kono omoi wa… tomaranai Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Ookiku naare mahou kaketemo Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Lovely chance petanko-chan♪ Hime wa hime na no… Hime nanoda! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hiime hime hime! Jyan jyan jyaka jyan! Hiime hime hime! Hime wa hime na no… Hime nanoda! ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒメヒメッ！ よるの町をひとりで歩いてみる わたしのハートは元気ない…だけど　フンフンフン♪ むこうの壁、超えたら言えるのかな？勇気を出してトビラは開くよ！ しんじて強く…ちいさくたってそうよ、ヒメてるパワー（ずんずん…） ぺんキンみたいなチヨチヨ歩き（バカにしてる？） だんだん　きてるよ、きてる　ここからが… ルン☆ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ 大きくなあれ　魔法かけても ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ヒメはヒメなの…ヒメなのだ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒメヒメッ！ そこにいるの！返事して、きいてる？（おーい！） うごいた！ハートは一緒のリズムね　フンフンフン♪ ほんとの気持ち　隠さなくっていいの くもの上まで はじけてとんでく ここがイタむの小さくたってナカミつまってるんだもん（ぎゅっぎゅっ…） ガールズトークと星座うらない（一喜一憂！） くすくす…くすぐったいけど　本気なの…！ るんるんるんるん♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ 恋の呪文はまだ真っ白な… ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ヒメはヒメなの…ヒメなのだ！ ひとり旅にでるの めには見えない なまえをよんでごらん ののはなのなまえ だれも知らないそのなまえ 「ラブ★マジ！ラブ★ヒメ！フルーレット！」 ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ 時間（じかん）を止めることはできても ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ この思いは…とまらない ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ 大きくなあれ　魔法かけてもv ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ラブリーチャンスペタンコチャン♪ ヒメはヒメなの…ヒメなのだ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ジャーンジャンジャカジャン！ヒーメヒメヒメ！ ヒメはヒメなの…ヒメなのだ！ Video Anime Version Rōmaji= Lovely chance pettanko-chan Lovely chance pettanko-chan Lovely chance pettanko-chan Lovely chance pettanko-chan 'Yo'ku aru koto… kamo??… Demo!! Joshi ni wa daiji na no 'Wa'tashi no kimochi, ne ne todoiteru? Todoitenai? 'Mu'ri datte iwarete mo ima wa chicchakute mo 'Shi'njitai kono HAATO wa honmono datte 'PE'EJI mekuru kyou no SUTOORII 'Da'kishimeru mune ni himeta PAWAA 'RU'UTO GAIDO ni nottenai atarashii sekai e to RETTSU GO METAMORUFOZE!! Hime hime!! Hime!! Suki suki daisuki♥ Hime!! Hime!! Kirakirarin☆ Kimi to minna ireba watashi tte zettai muteki Hime hime!! Hime!! Suki suki daisuki♥ Hime!! Hime!! Kirakirarin☆ Ookiku naare mahou kakete mo Hime wa hime na no hime na no da Hime!! RABU★hime FAITO♪ 'Ha'jime no ippo wa itsumo yume o miru koto ne 'Ko'i no mahou wa otome no masshiro na fu~fufufufun♪ 'Ga'kkou wa itsu datte jiken no renzoku 'Ku'ma naku dokidoki o issho ni sagasou 'So'ba ni zutto itai na~ 'U'n to tanoshi mitai n da mon 'Ho'ra tewonobasu saki ni wa kimi no egao ga matteru 'Ku'rai yoru mo RETTSU JANPU Hime hime!! Hime!! RABU RABU FORIN RABU♥ Hime!! Hime!! Pikapika kyun☆ Jikan tomerarete mo kono omoi wa tomaranai n da yo Hime hime!! Hime!! RABU RABU FORIN RABU♥ Hime!! Hime!! Pikapika kyun☆ Ookiku naare mahou kakete mo Hime wa hime na no hime na no da Hime!! RABU★hime PIISU♪ Lovely chance pettanko-chan Lovely chance pettanko-chan Lovely chance pettanko-chan Lovely chance pettanko-chan 'RA'KKI wa doko ni mo korogatte nankanai 'Bu'kiyou datte ii no 'Hi'me teru koe o dashite 'ME'ERU ja hontou no kimochi wa tsutawaranai yo!! Hime hime!! Hime!! Suki suki daisuki♥ Hime!! Hime!! Kirakirarin☆ Kimi to minna ireba watashi tte zettai muteki Hime hime!! Hime!! RABU RABU FORIN RABU♥ Hime!! Hime!! Pikapika kyun☆ Jikan tomerarete mo kono omoi wa tomaranai n da yo Hime hime!! Hime!! RABU RABU FORIN RABU♥ Hime!! Hime!! Pikapika kyun☆ Ookiku naare mahou kakete mo Hime wa hime na no hime na no da Hime!! RABU★hime PIISU♪ transliteration credit to me |-| Japanese= ラブリーチャンスペたんこちゃん ラブリーチャンスペたんこちゃん ラブリーチャンスペたんこちゃん ラブリーチャンスペたんこちゃん よくあること…かも??…でも!!女子には大事なの わたしの気持ち、ねえねえ届いてる?届いてない? むりだって言われても今はちっちゃくても しんじたいこのハートは本物だって ページめくる今日のストーリー だきしめる胸に秘めたパワー ルートガイドに載ってない新しい世界へと レッツゴーメタモルフォーゼ!! ヒーメヒメ!!ヒメ!! スキスキダイスキ♥ ヒメ!!ヒメ!! キラキラリン☆ キミとみんないれば私って絶対無敵 ヒーメヒメ!!ヒメ!! スキスキダイスキ♥ ヒメ!!ヒメ!! キラキラリン☆ 大きくなあれ 魔法かけても ヒメはヒメなのヒメなのだ ヒメ!!ラブ★ヒメファイト♪ はじめのいっぽはいつも夢を見る事ね こいの魔法はオトメの真っ白なふ一ふふふふん♪ がっこうはいつだって事件の連続 くまなくドキドキを一緒に探そう そばにずっといたいな～ うんと楽しみたいんだもん ほら手を伸ばす先にはキミの笑顔が待ってる くらい夜もレッツジャンプ ヒーメヒメ!!ヒメ!! ラブラブフォーリンラブ♥ ヒメ!!ヒメ!! ピカピカキュン☆ 時問止められてもこの想いは止まらないんだよ ヒーメヒメ!!ヒメ!! ラブラブフォーリンラブ♥ ヒメ!!ヒメ!! ピカピカキュン☆ 大きくなあれ 魔法かけても ヒメはヒメなのヒメなのだ ヒメ!!ラブ★ヒメピース♪ ラブリーチャンスペたんこちゃん ラブリーチャンスペたんこちゃん ラブリーチャンスペたんこちゃん ラブリーチャンスペたんこちゃん ラッキーはどこにも転がってなんかない ぶきようだっていいの ひめてる声を出して メールじゃ本当の気持ちは伝わらないよ!! ヒーメヒメ!!ヒメ!! スキスキダイスキ♥ ヒメ!!ヒメ!! キラキラリン☆ キミとみんないれば私って絶対無敵 ヒーメヒメ!!ヒメ!! ラブラブフォーリンラブ♥ ヒメ!!ヒメ!! ピカピカキュン☆ 時問止められてもこの想いは止まらないんだよ ヒーメヒメ!!ヒメ!! ラブラブフォーリンラブ♥ ヒメ!!ヒメ!! ピカピカキュン☆ 大きくなあれ 魔法かけても ヒメはヒメなのヒメなのだ ヒメ!!ラブ★ヒメピース♪ Video Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko Anime Version Category:Music Category:Soundtracks Category:Untranslated Media